ANGEL
ANGEL is the first Coppelion opening. Lyrics (Full Version) |-|Rōmaji= HEY! MEN koko de kike Jikken wa mou jissen darou HEY! MEN nare no hate Sono hate ni tatsu tenshi SHOW TIME! arehateta Suteji ni kyaku wa inai ON TIME! doro darake Kizu darake dakedo tenshi Kanzen na kotoba de anshin nante shiten na Kyokou COME ON Shinjimai ga shinjiyou Ga katte da to iu nara YES OR NO Kirisuteru tsumori or dou na no? Tsukai suteru tsumori or dou na no? Tatetsuku yo ALL RIGHT Nakenashi no nakimushi wa nakedashiteshimae Tatakatte hanatte ima wo shoumei shitai kono mama Dare no tame ni ikiru tame ni jibun no tame dake ja nai darou Aru ga mama wagamama mama naranai Watashi wa tenshi HEY! MEN itsumademo Kainaraseru wake wa nai HEY! MEN dakedo mada Nigetai to ka sonnan ja nai Bakusen toshita sekai ni baiburu motometemo Kyokou COME ON Hakusha ga kakatta Ikioi ni nosete YES OR NO Chi wa nagareteru or dou na no? Rashikuitai to omou or dou na no? Kakyou ni tatsu ALL RIGHT Mou chotto de tsukamesou na kotae da toshitara Mu ga muchuu de muri nandai no mukou wo mitai 「Nuritsubusenai hontou」 Naraba Kono me de tashikameru beki darou Sareru mama ja owarenai to shitta Watashi wa tenshi Hey! men It’s all right! Hey! men It’s show time! Kirisuteru tsumori or dou na no? Tsukai suteru tsumori or dou na no? Tatetsuku you all right Nakenashi no nakimushi wa nagedashiteshimae Tatakatte hanatte ima wo shoumei shita kono mama Dare no tame ni ikiru tame ni jibun no tame dake ja nai darou Aru ga mama wagamama mama naranai Mou chotto de tsukamesou na kotae da toshitara Mu ga muchuu de muri nandai no mukou wo mitai 「Nuritsubusenai hontou」 Naraba kono me de tashikameru beki darou Sareru mama ja owarenai to shitta Watashi wa tenshi |-|Kanji= Hey! men　ここで聞け　実験はもう　実践だろう Hey! men　なれの果て　その果てに　立つ天使 Show time!　荒れ果てたステージに　客は居ない On time!　泥だらけ　傷だらけ　けど天使 完全な言葉で　安心なんてしてんな　虚構　Come on 信じまいが信じようが　勝手だと言うなら　Yes or No 切り捨てるつもり or どうなの？ 使い捨てるつもり or どうなの？ 盾突くよ All right なけなしの泣き虫は　投げ出してしまえ 戦って　放って　今を証明したいこのまま 誰のために　生きるために　自分のためだけじゃないだろう 在るがまま　我がまま　ままならない　私は天使 Hey! men　 いつまでも　飼いならせるわけはない Hey! men 　だけどまだ　逃げたいとか　そんなんじゃない 漠然とした世界に　バイブル求めても虚構かも 拍車がかかった　勢いにのせて　Yes or No 血は流れてる or どうなの？ らしく居たいと思う or どうなの？ 佳境に立つ　All right もうちょっとで 掴めそうな 答えだとしたら 無我夢中で　無理難題の向こうを見たい 「塗り潰せない本当」ならば　この目で確かめるべきだろう されるままじゃ終われないと知った　私は天使 |-|English Translation= Hey! man, listen up – the experiment’s already underway Hey! man – got an angel standing at the end of the ruins of what once used to be Show time! there’s no audience on this desolated, ruined stage On time! covered in mud, covered in wounds, but still an angel Don’t feel reassured at all by these full turns of phrase – come on, fiction If you’re gonna say that not believing or believing is whatever – yes or no You gonna cast us away or what? You gonna use ‘em up and throw ‘em out or what? I’ll defy it – all right Cast aside the crybaby in you that scarcely ever creeps out I want to prove this present moment, to fight, to release, like this It’s for someone else’s sake, it’s for living – it’s not just for yourself anyMore, right Can’t just go on selfishly, as things are I’m an angel Hey! man, it’s not like I’m letting them tame me for good Hey! man, but all the same, it’s not that I wanna run away or anything In this indeterminate world, even if you seek a bible it may just be a work of fiction Send it out on the impetus that got spurred on – yes or no Is your blood flowing or what Do you feel like you wanna be here or what I’ll rise to the climax of this story – all right Assuming that there’ll be an answer we can grab hold of real soon I want to see beyond these unreasonable demands, in an enrapturing dream “I don’t want to be able to white it all out, truly” – if so, I must make sure of things with my own eyes I knew it couldn’t be brought to an end if it kept being done as it’d been I’m an angel Hey! man It’s all right Hey! man It’s showtime! You gonna cast it away or what? You gonna use things up and throw ‘em out or what? I’ll defy it – all right Cast aside the crybaby in you that scarcely ever creeps out I’ll fight, release – I want to prove the present moment, like this It’s for someone else’s sake, it’s for living – it’s not just for yourself any More, right Can’t just go on selfishly, as things are Assuming that there’ll be an answer we can grab hold of real soon I want to see beyond these unreasonable demands, in an enrapturing dream “I don’t want to be able to white it all out, truly” – if so, I must make sure of things with my own eyes I knew it couldn’t be brought to an end if it kept being done as it’d been I’m an angel Characters The characters in the opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: * Ibara Naruse * Taeko Nomura * Aoi Fukasaku * Onihei Mishima * Ibuse * Shion Ozu * Kanon Ozu * Haruto Kurosawa Category:Openings Category:Music